¡Quinto la ca-Loud-verita!
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: ¿Creyeron que se salvarían este año? Podrían, por favor, reconsiderar eso. La tradición nunca termina en realidad (clasificado T por lenguaje)
1. Los Casagrandes

**Disclaimer**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**_AVISO_**: para mayor comodidad, para el narrador se sugiere leer con la voz de algún actor de doblaje. Personalmente me decantaría por el fallecido don Pepe Lavat o Rubén León, pero eso es a criterio del lector.

¡**_Quinto la Ca-Loud-verita!_**

**_Los Casagrandes_**

Fiel a la costumbre, autores, dibujantes, críticos (acomodados en una luneta a todo lujo, baño incluido para no visitar las instalaciones que usa el común), personajes y alguno que otro miembro del staff de The Loud House se reúnen en el añejo foro. El olor a distintas botanas y bebidas inunda el ambiente, y las conversaciones caldeaban el ambiente.

Pero, tras bambalinas, el ambiente resulta ser todo, menos ameno.

-¡Necesito que Lori se presente ahora mismo! -gritó molesto el autor de este pasquín.

-Está en su camerino -aclaró una joven latina que no era otra sino Carlota, disfrazada de Satánico Pandemónium, aquella bailarina que catapultó a la fama a Salma Hayek.

-Ay, me lleva la ch… -se queja Sam, empezando a comerse unas papitas por la ansiedad-. Dile que no tardan para la tercera llam…

-Digamos que hace… "cosas de novios" -disuadió Carlota.

-No soy tan estúpido -dijo remoloneando el gordo-. ¡Quítate que esto urge!

Con prisa, se enfiló a los camerinos. Como una exigencia de la primogénita de la familia Loud, está pidió un camerino para ella sola, bien provisto de frituras de frijol, agua embotellada y con una mesa de masajes.

Por desgracia, lo que el gordo vio al abrir la puerta… bueno, no podría describirlo. Seguramente hay niños en la audiencia. Sólo se dirá que estaba recibiendo un masaje en los pies. Con los cucos de Bobby. Un masaje que a él lo dejó adolorido.

-¿Y? -inquirió Carlota.

-¡No vi nada de tu primo siendo castigado por las insinuaciones de Margarita! -gritó Sam, tajante, poniendo fin a ese asunto- ¿Conoces a alguien que quiera leer esto?

Pensativa, la fashionista Casagrande dirigió su mirada a las primeras filas. Para ser más precisos, fila 3 asiento G, ocupado por una cierta niña que, a últimas fechas, ha ganado bastante popularidad entre los fans.

-Creo que ella podría servir -dijo sonriendo entre dientes Sam, dirigiendo su mirada a donde Carlota la tenía fija.

-Mis ojos están aquí -apuntó la hija mayor de Carlos.

-No estaba viendo a tus atributos -replicó Sam-. ¿Crees convencer a tu vecina?

~o~

Luego de una pesada negociación, misma que le costó a Sam tener que preparar una cena para trece y cuidar a un camaleón hecho diva, este no tuvo empacho en pedirle a Carlota que la arreglara como dama del periodo porfiriano, un vestido largo con crinolina para acentuar la retaguardia, corsé que apenas y la deja respirar, peinado de influencia francesa de hace 120 años y zapatillas de tacón bajo.

-¿Lista para brillar ante la panda de chiflados de afuera? -preguntó el gordo Sam.

-¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?-preguntó a su vez Sid, nerviosa por tener a casi ciento cincuenta personas.

-Limítate a leer lo que te ponga el prompter y haz alguna graciosada -indicó el mexicano-. Una sin animales.

-De acuerdo -accedió la escuálida chica-. Lo siento, Albóndiga, pero ese señor no te quiere.

El reptil, molesto, se limitó a sacarle la lengua. No habría pasado a mayores de no ser porque con ella le tiró los lentes.

De pie en el escenario, Sid definitivamente se veía adorable con aquél atuendo en azul, cuyo efecto se vio potenciado por una máquina de niebla y la iluminación del foro, misma que reflejaba destellos azules, rojo, verdes y blancos según se requiera. Si hubo miradas en el público que no le perdonaron lo linda que se veía, ella bien los puede ver. Entre todos, pudo reconocer a sus padres y a la lata de actitud engreída que es Adelaide, su hermanita.

-¿Qué hago? -preguntó de nuevo Sid, nerviosa.

-¡Ojos al prompter, Chang! -dijo el gordo-. ¡Que sea lo que Dios quiera!

-Si no hay remedio -respondió la castaña antes de leer los icónicos versos.

_A la Parca nadie la cuestiona_

_De su ufano y vil proceder._

_De los avernos ha de ascender_

_Para ver a quién tira la esquina._

_._

_A Héctor, de boleros amante magnífico_

_Y de fino oído el más chismoso_

_A sus nietos, de todo menos juicioso,_

_Le arrastró a su antro terrorífico._

_._

_Fino guitarrón y claro oyente_

_Al gran Casagrande nada oculta._

_Por la azotea a él lo salta,_

_Al integrante más pudiente._

_._

_Visitó la Parca la noble cocina;_

_De tamales le entró vil antojo._

_Más golpe de cucharón de reojo_

_De Rosa recibió la parlanchina._

_._

_"¡Ni me los toques todavía, maldita!_

_Que todos son para la gran ofrenda!"_

_Total, para que la vieja aprenda_

_A su casa lleva a la viejita._

_._

_¡Ay, María Casagrande Santiago!_

_De tu aflicción tiempo no tienes_

_Para decir cuándo es que vienes_

_Por dar a los pacientes mal trago._

_._

_Tan agotada la vio la Parca en cama_

_Que de uniforme al averno la llevó._

_Para ella el descanso mereció_

_Porque a ella la creyeron en coma._

_._

_A Carlos, ratón de biblioteca_

_Sobre su vieja tabla lo arrastran._

_Antes referente de quienes hoy pintan_

_Para luego que es tarde fallezca._

_._

_"¡Ni maíz que te cargas libros, cuatro ojos!_

_Que en mi hogar poseo conocimiento"_

_Feliz, el hijo intelectual de portento_

_Se maravilló con gran saber de tan lejos._

_._

_En plan plañidero se llevó a Frida,_

_Doliente la viuda artista del docente._

_Quedó tan pálida y por irse impaciente_

_Que la familia en panteón se hizo sufrida._

_._

_¡Ay, Roberto, de los novios el más devoto!_

_Tu historia a la Parca tan poco conmovió_

_Que a tu mugre chinchilla la asfixió._

_Con toda ingenuidad, de tu corazón tonto._

_._

_Que Lori te llore cuanto quiera,_

_Mas la Parca de poco se conduele._

_En el Averno que el lácteo vuele_

_¡Porque ella igual te quiebra!_

_._

_Mortal fashionista es Carlota,_

_La pretendida belleza latina_

_A la Parca encandila_

_Con ganas de darle en la carota._

_._

_A todos quiso impresionar,_

_Mas al profano jamás entendió._

_A su morada la Parca la envió_

_Pues de estilista va a destinar._

_._

_Al inocente CJ lo halló pirateando_

_En infantil y alegre regocijo._

_Frunciendo el amplio entrecejo_

_Al gordito se tentó de ir arrastrando._

_._

_"¡Dulce será tu gran recompensa_

_Si eres el mío heraldo!"_

_CJ igual fue aceptando_

_¡Porque el jamás se lo piensa!_

_._

_Patinando, así la Parca topó a Ronalda._

_Una piedra en su camino la mató todita._

_Con malevolente y burlona risita_

_De sus huesos hizo así su guirnalda._

_._

_"¡Bufonadas sin cuento han aguantado!_

_Hoy te tocó pagar por ser bravucona"._

_De una patada, a la niña luchona,_

_Al panteón la mandó en plan arrastrado._

_._

_Don Juan de quinta, el tonto Carlino;_

_Presumido de fina estampa el enano._

_Otro que patinando jaló a su hermano,_

_El bebo Carlitos fue su sino._

_._

_"¡Dos por uno, cubrí mi cuota!"_

_Celebró la Parca de gozo enchida._

_Mas el bodoque no le ve sentido_

_Al calzón de trenecito de aquella rata._

_._

_¡Grande es su casa abajo!_

_¡Los Casagrandes se fueron al Averno!_

_¡La fiesta en familia tomó el cuerno_

_Para que nadie quede sin trabajo!_

~o~

Tras bastidores, luego de haber recibido una atronadora ovación y rechifla, Sid se sentó avergonzada por todo el asunto.

Poner en ridículo a sus vecinos y a su mejor amiga. Vaya fiasco de día, y así se anunciaría de no ser por un detalle.

-¿Quién fue el responsable de que la pasáramos tan mal? -cuestionó inquisitiva Ronnie Anne, tronando sus dedos.

-Fue ese hombre de allá -señaló Sid, aliviada de haber sacado esa confesión de su sistema.

-Ese tarado nunca es de fiar -dijo Ronnie Anne, al ver que su familia se acercaba al autor-. Un amigo me dijo que se la hizo por dos años seguidos y espera que este sea la excepción.

-¿Es un viejo conocido tuyo?

-Más o menos, pero es un don Nadie -la latina se encogió de hombros-. ¿Vamos con Bruno?

-¡Si! Me muero de hambre.

.

-No me irán a golpear porque uso lentes, ¿o sí? -dijo suplicante Sam, nervioso de tener a los Santiago y a los Casagrande.

-¿Golpearlo? ¡De ninguna manera! -expresó efusivo Héctor- ¡Casi es como estar en casa!

-Contrólate, papá -atajó Carlos, un tanto resentido-. Eso no me hizo gracia.

-¿Lo de ratón de biblioteca? -quiso saber el autorcete. El docente asintió- Ahora todos son críticos. Además, ¿quién mejor para compartir sus secretos que la Muerte?

-En eso tiene un punto -replicó Frida, quien al parecer tomó de buen humor lo de plañidera.

Como no queriendo llevar la contraria, Carlos tuvo que callar y tragarse su orgullo. Después de todo, las fiestas apenas comienzan.

~o~

**Primera parte de las ca-Loud-veritas de este año.**

**La verdad, no sabía si hacerlas por factores recientes en familia. Sin embargo, el show debe continuar.**

**_It's showtime!_**

**_Sam the Stormbringer_**


	2. Amigos y conocidos de la familia Loud

**Antes que nada, rompiendo la rutina, déjenme Primero darles respuesta. Hoy lo amerita por... circunstancias especiales.**

**_Lector_****_ Z_, hoy quedarás saciado. Gracias por permitirte un respiro del ajetreo que castiga a Santiago de Chile y aledaños.**

**_eltíoRob95_, sep. Rob de verdad es una caja de sorpresas. De hecho me inspiró a intentar crear al representante de toda la pinche mala suerte del mundo... lo cuál sería un copypaste si nos lo pensamos. ¿Crees que lo hice bien con Sid? Gracias.**

**_Luis Carlos_... te explico la mecánica. ****Esto es más un ejercicio de insertos No es lo mismo Sam, la waffle de Luna, que Sam, tu porcino servidor.**** La calaverita es un poema satírico, y el que los propios personajes lo sufran, digamos, tiene sus bemoles y sostenidos, y como podrías darte cuenta llevo desde 2017 con esto. Para más detalles, por favor lee _¡Ca-Loud-verita por favor!_ y _Más ca-Loud-veritas_ como referencia para entender este pasquín.**

**Y ahora, sin más preámbulos de ninguna clase...**

**_DE NINGUNA__..._**

**Disclaimer**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

**_¡Quinto la Ca-Loud-verita!_**

**_Los amigos y conocidos de la familia Loud_**

Dentro de lo que cabe, hay un ambiente normal. Si bien las usuales calaveras que penden de los muros negros dan un contraste por demás obvio y los floreros con cempasúchil emanan su enervante aroma, los espectadores no dejan de mostrar morbo…

… o al menos la mayoría.

-Una cosa te pedí, Lori, ¡Sólo una cosa sencillita! -reprocha molesto el obeso autor de este desastre- Tenías que salir allá a leer lo que te ponga el prompter y nada más. ¿Qué acaso Boberto ocupa tu tiempo? ¡Qué poco profesional!

-Lo dice el sujeto que debe todavía un par de trabajos, estuvo inactivo por más de ocho meses, nos sometió a mí y a mi familia y amigos a humillaciones varias y todavía se queja de tener una porquería de teléfono -contraatacó Lori, visiblemente molesta.

-Eso es ya historia, Lori-Lou -dijo irónico el anfitrión-. Así que sal a… ¡Oye! ¿Qué…?

Al otro lado, los espectadores alcanzaron a escuchar gritos que dieron paso a alaridos, y estos a aullidos de dolor inconmensurable más allá de toda resistencia humana lógica.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que ambos aparecieran en escena. Lori arreglándose el cabello, mientras que Sam no hizo sino arrastrarse lo mejor que pudo.

-Literalmente, renuncio -espetó Lori al desdichado autor.

-¿Algún voluntario por favor? -suplicó Sam, mirando a las butacas con voz más aguda de lo normal.

Tan solo toses, uno que otro carraspeo y un par de risotadas aisladas fueron toda su respuesta. Por tanto, recurrió al que consideraba su plan B. Sabe que los fans de The Loud House querrán lincharlo, pero era eso o suplicar a cierto tarado multiversal que se encuentra ausente en este momento. Y esta vez no está de humor para tonterías.

.

Molesto, Clyde tuvo que vestir de frac, chistera y levita con un pequeño bastón adaptado a su estatura. Aunque la pintura no le irritaba, el tener que hacer esto con premura lo incomoda.

Sin más, carraspeó y empezó a realizar su acto.

_A todos los impertinentes bellacos_

_Que sienten sus días con los Loud contados,_

_La Huesuda los espera con corazones inflamados_

_Por creerse buenos hermanos de atracos._

_._

_Dorados de Carol Pingrey los rizos_

_Que en cascada caían sobre su espalda._

_De ellos la guadaña hizo hermosa guirnalda_

_De la temblorosa suplicante en rezos._

_._

_"A la fosa te me vas, rubia infame,_

_Que de selfies estériles te enalteces._

_Mas como una flor ya no embelleces_

_Estando bien muerta e incolumne"_

_._

_A la roja babushka halló cómics leyendo,_

_De Becky Ace Savvy el sumo deleite._

_"Aún usando tu capa mocha de frente_

_Tú no me intimidad, así que andando"_

_._

_Poca cosa para la Huesuda,_

_Que en mortal danza cumple la faena._

_Vida y Muerte en eterna pugna_

_Donde caída la heroína se reanuda._

_._

_¡Ay de Sam, la áurea rockera!_

_De todas las bajezas que ha cometido_

_La menor es de amor haber rendido_

_Un blues que casi nadie tolera._

_._

_Áurea y cerúlea la fina cabellera_

_Que decora la cadavérica festoneada._

_"No serás la música más laureada,_

_Mas a tu 'amiga' la dejarás con sordera"_

_._

_Holgando en el mortal escenario,_

_Al bueno de Benny lo halló helado._

_¡Pobre idiota que amaneció cornudo_

_De su amada crudo corolario!_

_._

_Por besuquearse, traidor incontrito,_

_Con exótica y bella señorita oriental_

_Su comediante amada, la cosa como tal_

_En su cabeza lo adorna un vil cuchillito._

_._

_Ay, Margo, con la que te cargas narizota_

_A la Huesuda casi le sacas los ojos._

_"¿Tanto así quieres atención, con abrojos_

_En el camino de tu celosa amiguita?"_

_._

_"¡De Lynn no soy celosa!"_

_Responde la agria deportista,_

_Mas su captora la cree poco atleta_

_Y acaba con una vida poco famosa._

_._

_Pobre tonto de Clyde, ingenuo amante._

_Al panteón lo arrastran asmático,_

_Porque por Lori se vuelve maniático_

_Por un amor tan prepotente._

_._

_Pobre tonto sin aspiraciones,_

_De desilusiones y sinsabores te prolongas._

_De casa de los Loud te cargas_

_Al panteón con traumas y complicaciones._

-En serio, ¿quién escribió esto? -cuestionó Clyde por la diadema en voz baja.

-¡Sigue leyendo y tendrás fotos de ya sabes quién en traje de baño! -animó Sam, aunque igual tendrá que vérselas negras cuando Lori sepa de su cometido.

_Haiku del club de los enterradores,_

_A la Huesuda no intimidas con tu cuervo,_

_Ave de vetusto y negro cuerpo parvo_

_A la sepultura te arrean los cargadores._

_._

_Fino ajuar que Lucy te escatima_

_Por su sed del club gobernar a placer._

_Negras hermanas plutónicas por nacer_

_A pesar de la oscura y mutua estima._

_._

_Lizzy y Lindsey, de alma negra hermanas,_

_A las gemelas Loud nunca intimidan,_

_Mas a la Huesuda un homenaje brindan_

_Con secretos y podencos y grandes hazañas._

_._

_A una en la estética,_

_A la otra en la veterinaria._

_Risas toda es a la funeraria_

_Viéndolas con risa patética._

_._

_Pobre Darcy, de jirafas amiga,_

_Ni la Huesuda le tuvo compasión._

_Mas la galleta fue suculenta distracción_

_Para ocultarse bajo el trigo en espiga._

_._

_Mucho tardó la del Averno en hallarla_

_Abrazada a Raffo, debajo de la paja._

_Tal ternura a la Huesuda le deja_

_Para tomarla de la mano y enterrarla._

_._

_Tan infame reunión en el Infierno_

_Para celebrar la amistad en esencia._

_La Huesuda, con gran complacencia,_

_Mandó toda preocupación al cuerno._

~o~

Por primera vez en micho tiempo, el lector no salió tan impone. Cortesía del equipo de roller derby de Lynn, tanto el autor domo Clyde penden por los calzoncillos de un asta.

-¡Para que lo sepan -gritó Sam, atormentado por sentir los resortes de su prenda hasta las nueces-, hubiera preferido atormentar a la horrorosa Fiona!

-No lo hagas peor -gruñó Clyde, que al menos, pensó, salió bien cobrado de este asunto.

"Pobre iluso", pensó un tanto malévolo Sam, quien sabe bien que lo que le entregó a Clyde no era un pack de Lori sino un popurrí de la bibliotecaria Wetta, la señora Carmichael y la maestra DiMartino en una clase de cocina nada erótica.

~o~

**En verdad que es dulce disfrutar esto, aunque no tanto como unas chocoretas y unos Panditas rellenos. Esos que saben a pepino.**

**_See you in the next fiction_**

**_Sam the Stormbringer_**

~o~

-¿Nos pueden bajar, por favor? -suplicó Clyde- Me siento peor que cuando me hicieron pretzel humano.

-Oh, ya cállate, Clyde -cortó el gordo autor, sintiendo un tirón que le costó un calzoncillo roto- ¡Puta madre!

… y una caída en la que fue el colchón del chocolatín


	3. Los Hijos del Pecado ft Lois y Lina

**Disclaimer**: Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment. Los OCs referidos, Loos y Lina, pertenecen respectivamente a **_PepeMay_ **y a** _JaviSuzumiya_. **Viejos, si leen esto, mis disculpas de nuevo.

¡**_Quinto la Ca-Loud-verita!_**

**_Los Hijos del Pecado ft Lois y Lina_**

-¿Por qué rayos tardará tanto?

Ese era el reclamo existente entre los espectadores. No era para menos, pues el intermedio para el tercer acto se prolongó más de lo debido por razones que la audiencia desconoce.

Tras el telón, aparece Sam, ya medio repuesto de su incidente, se limita a anunciar.

-Siento la demora, gente…

-¡Apestas! -gritó Lola, despectiva desde las butacas. Las rechiflas procedentes de los Loud no se hicieron esperar, aún las de Leni..

-Apesto… -dijo poco convencido el escritorcete-… bueno, ya lo sabes, Lolita, pero gracias a las amigas de cierta rata ya estamos cortos de tiempo. Si quieres al toro, te tocan los cuernos. Chicas…

Como si de una mala broma se tratase, doce figuras salieron del mismo sitio del que pareciera haber salido el anfitrión-autor-presentador. Desde una bebita que poco más que babear a una adolescente muy nerviosa, ese era el repertorio.

-Londey -llamó Sam a una décimo tercera figura, de la misma edad que una niña de coletas y vestida con un blusón rosa y una capa de vampiro-, por favor. Haznos el honor… méndigas niñatas, me deben un calzoncillo nuevo -agregó mascullando, frotando la región en medio de sus posaderas para aliviar su dolencia en dicha zona de su cuerpo.

Con cierta timidez, Londey bajó el micrófono hasta que quedó a la altura de sus labios, dando inicio a su lectura. Pausada, algo entrecortada… lo que podría esperarse de una niñita de seis años.

_En su casa, La Muerte gozaba._

_gozaba de reclutar a la familia incestuosa…_

_una familia de amor y cadencia tempestuosa_

_que con familiaridad siempre retozaba._

_._

_En alegre orgía de disparos sin sentido_

_A la pobre Loan La Muerte atacó._

_Sobre su ropa el amarillo se marcó_

_para terminar con su corazón infartado._

_._

_Sin juegos ni aperitivos vino Liena._

_Rellenita como un bizcocho de jalea,_

_Yendo y viniendo como la marea,_

_le costó cargarla con ramos de azucena._

_._

_En disonante concierto halló a Lemy y Lyra._

_de acero el peto él, ella toda armonía y pureza._

_Más con bizarra arrogancia si sutileza_

_a ella le valió gorro bañarlos en mirra._

_._

_"Liby, pretenciosa escritora y comediante,_

_tus juegos de palabras no me impresionan"._

_De ver que las letras y novelas le apasionan,_

_con ella compartió su catálogo creciente._

_._

Implacable, de la falda a Lois jala.

Tamaños humos la muy dotada carga

para ser tan joven y de mente larga,

a sabiendas de que recibió una bala.

.

_Atorrante competidora Lacy resulta._

_Pobre excusa de deportista, es adorable._

_Ver cómo los sueños de su madre, es loable,_

_caídos como naipes en la mesa _mientras insulta.

.

_Tocando, así se le apareció a Lina,_

_De fina estampa y oído practicante,_

_con una cuerda en el escenario tocante,_

_allí vió final a la luz de creciente luna._

_._

_Loca, altanera y codiciosa._

_Contando su dinerito a Leia halló._

_Mas La Muerte hizo una oferta que no rechazó_

_acabando en el crisol de figura ostentosa._

_._

_Lizy, Lulu y Lani, las tres bebitas_

_en plácido sueño dormitaban__._

_Con inocencia ignoraban_

_que ni queriendo la evitas._

_._

_¡Pobres de los padres de todas ellas!_

_Ahora su suplicio será aguantarlas_

_hasta que la muerte deba separarlas..._

_Ay, lo olvidé. ¡Acaba de reunirlas!_

Si esperaban recibir una ovación, lo hicieron... del único balcón disponible en todo el lugar. El único asiento que quedaba ocupado, en el centro.

-¡Hermoso! -gritó una voz masculina, extasiada- ¡Bravo! ¡Sublime!

Desde luego, el lugar ocupado tenía un anuncio que rezaba:

**_Reservado para Michael Rubiner_**

**~ø~**

**_E così l'opera è finita._****Gracias**** por presentarse a una sesión más. Me tardé por ir a una fiesta a la que no quería ir pero lo valió. Siento micho haber terminado tan tarde, pero esto salió vaporeado.****Agradezco a _Julex93_ por las facilidades para prestar a Leia.**

**Les**** respondo de nuevo...**

**_J0nas Nagera_, gracias****. Las referencias fueron involuntarias, pero debía compensar luego de leer tu review. Perdón por entregar esto fuera de tiempo.****_Por hoy, se baja el telón._**

**_Sam the Stormbringer_**

**_~o~_**

La cosa se puso demasiado seria. Que los llamados Hijos del Pecado conocieran a sus padres y abuelos dejó idiotas a los primeros y furiosos a los segundos antes de que desaparecieran. Y esto no pinta nada bien para el autor.

-¡Usted es un monstruo! -exclamó neurótica Rita, sujetando un palo de golf deformado con la cabeza de Lincoln.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser que usted y sus amigos piensen que somos mormones o suecos?! -secundó Lynn padre, no menos furioso pero con un sartén de hierro fundido en mano.

-Es c-cosa de mis colegas en su país, señores Loud -alegó Sam, aterrado por el cariz de los acontecimientos-. ¡N-no t-tengo la culpa de nada!

-Esto es por mis bebés -dijo la rubia antes de apagarle las luces al gordo.

-_¡Chingada madre! _-gritó aterrado el gordo latino mientras huía despavorido al exterior y, de ahí, al horizonte.

-¡Regrese aquí, degenerado! -gritaron ambos padres.

~ø~

**_Atrasado, pero_**

**_feliz_**

**_Día de Muertos._**


End file.
